


Mellow Tone

by Lleu



Category: Witch Eyes Series - Scott Tracey
Genre: Fade to Black, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lleu/pseuds/Lleu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Braden and Trey finally manage to steal an afternoon alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mellow Tone

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended musical accompaniment: Carbon Leaf, "[Mellow Tone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9eVhI2pIY8s)".

It took a while for things to settle down to something vaguely resembling normal life (or at least, as normal as any of us was ever going to get, all things considered). Jason and Catherine had a lot of adjusting to do, obviously — we all did. While everyone was figuring things out, Trey and I didn't get more than a few minutes alone here and there. Someone always needed _something_ from one of us or the other. I wasn't going to hold it against Jade, but I definitely resented it when Jason called (for the third time that day) thirty seconds into me making out with Trey in the woods after school.

Once things _did_ calm down, though, it wasn't long before just _kissing_ Trey stopped being enough for either of us.

Finally, one Saturday afternoon, we managed to get away to Trey's cabin. Trey turned off both our phones, although not before we got identical _;)_ texts from Jade.

We tried, halfheartedly, to watch a movie — some trashy B-movie from the '80s that, after what we'd been through, was just laughable.

 _"Jeremy, no!"_ screamed the girl on screen as her boyfriend tried to fight off the "werewolf", a guy in an obviously fake wolf suit.

"Who's named 'Jeremy'?" I asked idly. We were sitting on Trey's bed with his computer between us. He had an arm around me, and I was leaning my head on his shoulder. It was a little awkward, with our legs sticking out in different directions, but Trey was warm and his shoulder was comfortable.

"You're asking the guy named 'Gentry'," Trey said with a laugh.

"Fair point," I said, smiling, too.

Trey turned and kissed the top of my head, pulling me a little closer to him. Suddenly I decided I was done with this movie. I turned my head and kissed the spot where his neck met his jaw, then pulled myself up a little bit so we could kiss properly.

When we separated, Trey said, "I think I'm going to put the laptop away."

"Fine by me," I said. Once he'd closed the computer and set it on the floor, I pulled him close again, and he maneuvered us so that we were lying along the full length of the bed instead of awkwardly sticking off it, with him on top. This was really happening, whatever "this" was.

This wasn't the first time we'd touched each other like this, but it _was_ the first time I'd been relaxed enough to enjoy it properly. Trey and I hadn't ever actually talked about sex, but I didn't want to interrupt to bring it up now. I was sure he'd be very patient, but also sure it would be mildly patronizing, and I figured I'd enjoy the moment for a while first.

It wasn't long before our shirts came off, reminding me again how absurdly good-looking Trey was and how totally uninteresting I was. What could he possibly see in me?

My glasses stayed on, for now; I felt weird about the idea of looking at Trey with the witch eyes while we were...doing whatever it was we were going to do.

There was a lot of touching, then. His hands were running up and down my back, although they seemed to be gravitating towards the waistband of my jeans — not that mine were doing anything different. There was a lot of grinding our crotches together, too; friction had never felt this good.

Finally he made his move, sliding one hand down the back of my jeans. Heartened by this, I did the same. He moved his other hand between us, rubbing my dick through the denim, and god that was hot. Having it be another person's hand instead of my own really made a difference. I almost laughed at myself, then, but instead I arched my back a little, pushing back against Trey's hand.

The hand that was down the back of my pants got a little more adventurous, sliding around my hip, although he stopped just short of actually, you know, touching my raging hard-on.

"Tease," I said, and decided if I was ever going to take the initiative, it might as well be now. So I moved my hand around Trey's own hips, just running a finger under the waistband of his briefs, until I got to the perfect little trail of hair leading down from his belly button. My fingers brushed against what had to be his dick, and then suddenly he froze up.

"What?" I asked, alarmed. Had I done something wrong? Was there some secret gay sex etiquette that I didn't know about and I'd broken the rules?

"Nothing," Trey said finally. "It's just..." He took a deep breath, then the words came spilling out: "I've never done this before."

"What?" Now it was my turn to freeze. If anyone had been there to watch, I'm sure they would have laughed, looking at us: stopped mid-passion with our hands down each other's pants, both looking mildly alarmed.

"I mean, I've made out with guys before. Well, with a couple guys before, anyway," he said. "But that's as far as I ever got, with my mother watching everything I did."

"But..." I wasn't sure what to say.

"Oh, god, did you think I knew what I was doing?" Trey asked, and there was that horrible, arrogant, hot smile again. "I guess I should be flattered, shouldn't I. I know the principle of things, but I'm as new at this as you are, Braden."

I licked my lips and searched for something to say. Part of me wanted to say something snarky, but I couldn't quite find the words. Finally I settled on, "Oh."

"Don't worry," he said, and leaned down to kiss me. "I'm sure between the two of us we can figure it out."

I did laugh, then. "I'm not worried," I said. "If anything I'm _relieved_ : I thought I was going to be the nervous virgin, messing everything up and making a fool of myself."

Trey smiled, without arrogance this time. "I guess we'll both have to be nervous virgins together."

"I guess we will," I said. "Maybe we should...take things slowly, to start with."

Trey raised an eyebrow. "So you're saying you want a handjob?"

I gave him my cheekiest shit-eating grin. "If you're offering."

"Well, I guess you'll find out," he said, smiling slyly, then kissed me again.

We didn't talk very much for a while after that.


End file.
